Un 'sit & have a coffee'
by Roronoa Minamino
Summary: Un crossover corto y bastante fumado entre Get Backers, Yu Yu Hakusho y Guitar Hero metido en las categs. de los 2 primeros xq FF no permite de a 3 En fin, Yaoi, Yaoi y mas Yaoi! Parejas: AkaxGin, KaraxKura y LeadSingerxIzzy. Leave rr's or die! xD


Una nueva historia. En esta ocasion, un crossover que, asi como algunos de mis Drabbles, nacieron en mi MetroFlog. Un One Shot Crossover entre Yu Yu Hakusho, Get Backers y Guitar Hero.....3 de mis mas grandes amores recientemente. No hay mucho que decir del escrito, dado que lo hice hace unos dias, mientras mi cuerpo carecia de Coca Cola que lo mantuviese despierto, y por ende, tenia sueño. Esta fumado y etc, pero bueh...ojala les guste.

**...................:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...................**

**Titulo:** Un 'sit and have a coffee' (o lo que es lo mismo 'Siéntate y tómate un café', frase usada para sentarse a perder el tiempo xD).

**Advertencia:** Fic Yaoi (relaciones ChicoxChico). No les gusta? No lean o atenganse a las consecuencias :D Tambien pongo advertencia de Personajes OoC, pues asi es como quería que fuesen para esta historia.

**Parejas:** KarasuxKurama (YYH), AkabanexGinji (GB), IzzySparksxLeadSinger (GH)

**Nota:** Lead Singer es el cantante de la banda que sale en GH, y al que hago alusion es al de GH 2 y Encore. Si no lo conocen a él o a Izzy Sparks, les invito a que revisen en mi Metroflog (el link esta en mi perfil), alla tengo pics de cada uno, para que los conozcan aquellos que aun no tienen el placer de hacerlo ^^ Ah si, me referiré al cantante como LS, para abreviar un poco, y mas que nada, porque no tiene nombre y yo apesto para nombrar personajes ^^;;;

**Disclaimer:** Ni YYH, ni GB ni GH me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus autores (YYH: Yoshihiro Togashi; GB Rando Ayamine y Yuuya Aoki; GH RedOctane, Harmonix y Activision)

**...................:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...................**

Erase una pequeña sala, en lo que parecia ser un estudio...o algo por el estilo. Habian unos sillones negros de piel, bastante comodos. Una mesa de centro con hojas, discos. algunos vasos y demás cosas regadas en ella. A un costado, estaba un mueble con un pequeño estereo, unos amplificadores, mas discos y demás cosas que quiza no deberian estar alli. El cuarto no estaba solo. En el estaban algunas personas bastante peculiares.

**Ginji:** wa~! Akabane-san! Este pastel esta muy bueno!

**Akabane: **Gracias. Lo he preparado para ti, mi querido Ginji-kun

**Gin:** *gulp* ._. -tragó saliva, un poco asustado ante aquel comentario, encogiendose un poco en su lugar, en aquel sillon en que estaba sentado junto a Akabane. En el sillon de al lado tambien habian mas personas-

**Kurama:** Ahhh! Deja de estar tocando mi cabellooo!!! _

**Karasu: **Pero....eres tan hermoso.....y tu cabello tambien.....que no puedo dejar de tocarlo!!! TuT -decia aun agarrando un mechon de cabello rojizo-

**Kura: **Yaaaaa!!!!! xO

**Kara:** Ah, que malo eres T^T -soltando aquel dichoso cabello-

**Aka:** n,ñ* podrian dejar de hacer tanto ruido? intento divertirme un poco...

**Gin: ***mega gulp xD*

**Kura: **Lo siento...

**Kara:** ..........

**LS:** -hablando para sí mismo- Entonces aqui deberia decir: "La luna es de queso"....pero.....qué rima con queso? Hmm....hueso? sabueso? almuerzo?

**Gin:** Waaai~! Mas comida! -tomando la comida que estaba en la mesa-

**Aka:** Me alegra que te guste la comida que te hice con mucho cariño, MI (muy) querido Ginji-kun n3n

**Gin:** ocó

**Aka:** n3n -acercandose mas al rubio-

**Gin:** Aaaahhhh! Baaaan-chaaaan!!!!!

**LS:** ¬¬* -pensando: "Ah, maldicion con estos tipos que no se callan...." y aun buscando la rima perfecta para su cancion-

**Aka:** Vamos, no te pasará nada malo. Solo dejame limpiar un poco de ese chocolate que tienes en la boca.... n______n

**Gin:** xO BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN!!!!!!!!!! -grito que hizo al resto voltear sus miradas hacia el sujeto de la gabardina-

**Aka:** ñ_ñ ya mismo lo callo -pronunció, y sin seguir aquel juego que le divertia tanto (Molestar a Ginji), tomó el rostro de Ginji y lo besó. A Ginji casi se le salen los ojos de la sorpresa. No sabía que era una presa taaaan facil, y que aquel tipo solo había estado 'intentado' por diversion. Los demas se alegraron de que al menos ya no estuviese gritando, y volvieron a lo suyo. Kurama revisando algunos de los discos de la mesa, Karasu mirando 'de lejecitos' aquel sedoso cabello que tanto gustaba de tocar, y el otro chico, seguia peleandose con la letra de su cancion. Ya estaba encontrando mas palabras que podrian quedarle perfectamente a la cancion, cuando de pronto, la puerta de la habitacion se abrió de golpe.

**Izzy:** I wanna rock!!!!! ROCK! -cantaba, abriendo aquella puerta con una patada que le dió mientras brincaba. Seeeh, era su entrada 'triunfal'. De nuevo, todos se le quedaron viendo, incluidos Akabane y un, ahora lloroso, Ginji chibi con la boca limpia y reluciente xD

**LS: **Izzy...... -dijo en voz baja y ya con un poco de fastidio al ver que seria una Cancion Interminable-

**Izzy:** Nh...que sucede?

**LS:** ¬¬ que no se callan y no puedo terminar la cancion!! T-T

**Izzy: **Dejame ver.... -tomando la hoja y leyendo lo que estaba escrito, mientras los otros cuatro volvian a lo suyo, pero esta vez, uno de ellos tenía algo en mente-

**Kara:** Kurama..... -en tono serio y arrodillandose frente a el- Te...casarías conmigo? -pronunció, sacando una sortija muy fina y bella, perfecta para la mano del pelirrojo-

**Kura:** -kon los ojos vidriosos- awwww, Karasu.... TuT por supuesto que si! -tomando aquella sortija, mientras el cuervo sonreia airoso, pero con cara de galan.

**Kara:** "Siii, ese cabello será todo mio...." -pensaba, mientras los dos artistas terminaban de resolver su dilema-

**Izzy:** Bah....yo que se. Mejor hagamos una fiesta...

**LS:** ¬¬ Mejor terminemos la cancion...

**Izzy:** ¬u¬ Mejor ven y dame un beso...

**LS:** ESO ES! -tomó la hoja y comenzó a escribir de nuevo- Yo sabía que tú me ayudarías!! TwT

**Izzy:** Ah...vale, si tú lo dices...

LS: Esta bien, hagamos la fiesta que querias... -pronunció, tomando al chico y regalándole aquel beso que había pedido 'discretamente' momentos antes.

**Izzy:** -//- voy por las bebidas.....

Y así fue como transcurrió una 'tranquila' (?) velada en aquella habitacion tan peculiar, llena de gente tan inusual. Al final, todos quedaron felices y muy contentos.....excepto por Ginji....que siguió llorando hasta que le dieron otro pastel xD Y si...la fiesta fue todo un exito...y tiempo después...todos fueron invitados a la boda de Karasu y su amado pelirrojo.

_----Fin----_

**...................:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...................**

Vale, espero les haya gustado la mini historia. Bastante fumada, pero, en lo personal, me gusto mucho BD Dejo unas notas para aclarar-informar ciertos detallitos.

_**Nota extra #1: **_Quien sabe si en verdad Akabane sea tan bueno cocinando. Todos lo suponen (me incluyo) por aquello de que sabe pelar y cortar manzanas mucho mejor que Himiko xD y le queedan todas Cutes *w* (dichoso Ginji...)

_**Nota extra #2: **_La cancion que canta Izzy es la de "I wanna rock" de Twisted Sister (una banda de Hair metal de los años 80's).

**_Nota extra #3: _**La entrada 'triunfal' de Izzy es la misma k hace en la seleccion de personajes de GH 2 y Encore (para referencia, jugar kualkiera de los 2 y seleccionar a este *¬* tipo)

No tengo mucho que agregar, asi que dejen sus comentarios para saber que les parecio.

saludos!

p.d. No se reciben flammes o criticas severas....esta ultima...al menos en este fic, pues como ya dije, fue hecho en un ratillo de sueño, locura y falta de Coca cola en mis venas xD


End file.
